Pokémon Adventures: The Novelization -- Book 1: Red, Green, and Blue
by pikaman
Summary: Red wants to learn to be the greatest Pokémon trainer ever, so when he ends up getting to test out the new Pokédex, he starts a great adventure with his rival, Blue. Eventually, strange things start happening in Kanto, and only Red can stop it! This is a novelization of the real manga.
1. Prologue

**Hello, and welcome to the beginning of the story. I hope this turns out well. This part is not in the actual manga; I added it on for introduction. I'm just clarifying that.**

**Anyway, please review. I love opinions! Oh, and I DON'T OWN NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, OR POKÉMON! If I did, I wouldn't need to say that. This is just for entertainment.**

* * *

_**Pokémon Adventures: The Novelization**_

_**Book 1**_

_**Red, Green, and Blue**_

**Prologue**

The Pokémon World. An amazing place filled with magical creatures that are, of course, called Pokémon. You can find them roaming the open plains, flying among the clouds, and swimming down in the deep waters.

The Pokémon World has many wonderful locations, but the Kanto region is of particular interest. It has some of the brightest minds within six regions! Professor Oak has studied Pokémon all of his life, and hopes to have information about each one of them in the future.

Professor Oak lives in tiny Pallet Town. It is so gorgeous and peaceful that it's perfect for any kind of Pokémon!

And, speaking of Pallet Town, something very interesting is starting there...

* * *

**So, that's the prologue! Before you say anything, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT. The real stuff will begin in Chapter 1. Please review and maybe even share it with friends! I think that about sums it up. See you next chapter!**


	2. A Glimpse of the Glow

**Okay, here's Chapter 1! It's long, so it should make up for the length of the Prologue. I hope you enjoy this! Don't forget to review!**

**And BTW, I DON'T OWN NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, OR POKÉMON! I really wish I did.**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

**A Glimpse of the Glow**

Pallet Town is usually quiet. Nothing much happens. But, like I said before, something amazing is going to happen.

"Darn! It bounced off again!" he shouted.

The Nidorino just stood there as if nothing was happening. But those four little kids were as energetic as they come.

"My turn!" shouted one of the girls. "My turn!"

"Do you really think you've got a chance?" inquired another boy,

"Oh, be quiet," the girl replied. "I'm going to catch this Pokémon and make it my personal pet! Watch this!"

She threw the Pokéball, but, sadly, it bounced off once again.

"It b-b-bounced off? But how –"

"Hahahaha!" came a voice. "You can't catch a Pokémon like that!"

The voice belonged to an older boy. He was wearing jeans, a black shirt with a red and white jacket, and a red hat to match it. He stepped forward.

"If you want to catch a Pokémon," he said. "First you have to weaken it. Then, throw the Pokéball. Let me show you."

The boy pulled out a Pokéball, and opened it. After a bright light of energy, a Poliwhirl was visible.

"Go Poliwhirl! Give it the Water Gun!" shouted the boy.

A jet stream of water came out of Poliwhirl's hands, hitting the Nidorino hard.

"Wow!" exclaimed one of the little boys. "It looks dizzy!

"Yeah!" shouted the older kid. "So, now that it's weak, I throw the Pokéball!"

As the wild Nidorino stumbled, the older kid threw the Pokéball, trapping Nidorino. It didn't even attempt to escape.

"Haha!" shouted the older kid. "I caught it!"

"That was great, Red!" "Do it again!" You're my hero!"

The kids wouldn't stop talking, but Red was loving it. He was convinced he was the best trainer in Pallet Town.

"Hey, Red," piped up one of the children. "Do you know Professor Oak?"

"The old guy at the edge of town?" Red replied. "What about that weirdo?"

"Well," said another child. "People say he knows a whole lot about Pokémon. Maybe he can teach us a thing or two about catching them -"

"You don't need that old nut." Red interrupted. "I'll teach you everything you need to know! Nobody can outdo me!"

"You sure?" asked one of the boys. "I've heard the Oak has taught his grandson to be one of the World's greatest Pokémon trainers! Actually, he's coming back here from somewhere overseas today."

"Well, I don't care who he is," protested Red. "He doesn't stand a chance against me!"

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" said one of the girls as the group of children departed.

Red thought about Professor Oak. _His grandson? I could beat him. _Red kept walking, only paying attention to the images in his mind. _Learning to be the best would be cool, though..._ He was so focused that he didn't notice the man in dressed entirely in black in front of him.

"Hey," shouted the man. "Watch where you're going!"

The menacing look of his face freaked out Red, who was backing off within a second. Only when Red finally looked back did he realize that there were more men in the same outfits discussing something. Red watched carefully.

"It must be hiding in the general area!" one of the men said. "Do not rest until you find that Phantom Pokémon!"

_'Phantom Pokémon'? Never heard of it._ Thought Red, still hiding in the bushes. _The man talking must be the leader._

"We haven't searched the West Woods yet!" ordered the boss. "Comb it to the last blade!"

With that, all the men ran off to the West Wood. Red stood up and started to run.

_I think I'm catching another Pokémon today…._ Red thought to himself.

Red looked through the West Wood. The late afternoon sun was barely visible.

"Great!" Red said to himself. "They aren't here yet."

He was about to go off in another direction, but something caught his eye.

In a clearing was a boy about Red's age, staring at a glowing creature intently.

_Darn! Some creep beat me to it!_ Red thought. The kid had spiky red hair, a purple shirt, long black pants, big brown boots, and a necklace.

The kid threw a Pokéball into the air, releasing a Charmander. The Charmander blew fire from its mouth, but the glowing creature dodged it swiftly.

_I've never seen a battle like this._ Red thought. The Charmander was still trying to burn the odd creature. _That Pokémon is a Charmander, but what is that glowing thing? I've never seen anything like it!_

The Charmander was getting tired of shooting pointless flames at the odd thing.

"Enough!" ordered the kid. "Charmander, return!"

The kid returned his Charmander to its Pokéball. Red was just filled with outrage.

"You almost had it!" Red screamed as he burst out into the clearing. The kid just stared at him.

"Fine!" exclaimed Red. "I'll take a go at it. Go Poliwhirl!"

Poliwhirl was released from its Pokéball. It immediately used Water Gun.

But, the glowing thing somehow reflected it back to Poliwhirl, knocking it to the floor. The glowing creature flew away.

"Poliwhirl!" said Red. "Come on, snap out of it!"

"Are you blind?" said the kid. "Didn't you notice anything while you were watching us fight?

Red didn't turn around. He just stared at his Pokémon.

"I could tell right away that there was a vast difference in strength," continued the boy. "That's why I stopped the fight. Know your limitations, or you'll only beat yourself. Remember that."

The kid left. Red was shocked.

"I lost," Red muttered. "I actually lost."

Suddenly, the men in black suits arrived, and saw the burned up "battlefield".

"What happened here?" asked one of the men. The man then noticed Red and stomped up to him.

"Answer me, you worm!" the man ordered. "What have you done?"

"Ignore him," said the boss of the group. "The Mew is what counts! It might still be nearby!"

With that the men left.

As Red walked home, he passed by Professor Oak's lab.

_There's Oak's lab._ Red thought. _Ah, what's the point?_

Red continued, then stopped. _But if I want to be a great trainer…._

Red ran back to the lab.

He stood on the porch, not sure if this was the best decision, but he made up his mind.

Red reached out and rang the doorbell.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 1, everybody! I'm glad I finished it! This story is going to be great! Don't forget to review and share with friends! See you later!**


	3. Bulbasaur, Come Home!

**Last time on PA: TN - RGB, Red tried to catch a strange, unknown Pokémon, but failed, thinking he could win with Poliwhirl. After being taught a quick lesson by a boy who also tried to catch the strange creature, Red, devastated, decided to come to Professor Oak's lab to be taught how to be a good trainer.**

**And I DON'T OWN NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, OR POKÉMON! If I did, Vanillite wouldn't exist. I like the rest of Gen 5, though. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bulbasaur, Come Home!**

No answer.

Red rang the doorbell a second time. And a third time.

"Anybody home?" Red called out.

He lightly knocked on the door. And it opened.

Red walked inside.

The lab had bookshelves, tables, and papers.

"Oh, my…" Red managed to mutter. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

He looked over at a row of Pokéballs.

_I had no idea there were so many Pokémon. _Red thought.

He saw another Pokéball. It was separate from the others.

"What's this one?" Red asked himself.

He picked it up and saw a little tag on it. It read "Bulbasaur".

Red took his Poliwhirl's Pokéball and held it up to the Bubasaur's.

The two Pokémon just stared at each other.

And then, the door opened. Not the front door, but a door in the back of the room.

All of a sudden, an old man in a lab coat was in front of Red.

The old man also noticed the Bulbasaur's Pokéball in Red's hands.

"You Pokéthief!" the man shouted.

"W-Wait!" Red stuttered. "I d-didn't mean t-to -"

Red was cut off when he accidentally tripped on a button, releasing all of the Pokémon stored in the lab.

"You idiot!" screamed the man. "Now look what you've done!"

The man ducked and avoided a Pidgey.

"Oh, when the Professor comes, he'll be -" Red started.

"I am the Professor, you moron!" screamed Oak. "Just get those Pokémon back!"

It took forty minutes, but Red eventually got most of the Pokémon back into their Pokéballs.

Red looked out the window, obviously nervous. Oak noticed this.

"Don't tell me some of them escaped….." said the exhausted Oak.

"I'll go out and get them!" announced Red.

"Oh, no you don't, Pokéthief!" Oak said as he stopped Red from leaving.

"But I'm not a Pokéthief!" Red exclaimed. "Look, I'm sorry I came into you lab uninvited and I'm sorry about releasing the Pokémon. But we have to get them back!"

"It's too late for that," sighed the Professor. "It'll be dark before we find them all."

"We can't just give up," Red said. "I'm going after them!"

Red bolted out the door and onto Route 1.

The bell of a bicycle ringed.

Professor Oak was on a bicycle, trying to catch up with Red.

"Think you can do this all by yourself?" asked Oak. "You won't know what to look for!"

Red just smiled as they continued traversing Route 1.

"And after we get them all back," said Oak. "You better believe that I'm turning you in!"

"Yes, sir!" said Red.

They found a lot of the Pokémon on Route 1, but some managed to go as far as Viridian City.

"Here, kitty…" said Oak as he and Red closed in on a Meowth.

Red threw the Pokéball, and retrieved the Meowth.

"If I knew we were chasing them all the way to Viridian City," said Oak. "I would have decided I was too old for this."

"The last one is Bulbasaur," said Red. "And there it is!"

Red had spotted it. The Bubasaur ran into an old building.

"After it!" shouted the Professor.

The tired duo ran past the building. A sign in front said "Viridian City Gym is CLOSED".

They opened the door and looked inside.

It was empty, except for a few spider webs and a statue.

"Where would it go…" mumbled the Professor as he looked around

Red took a closer look at the statue. It was a man's face on a pedestal.

The man looked more menacing than the man in black he saw earlier.

"There you are!" said Oak. He had found the little Pokémon. "Now, come to daddy -"

The Bulbasaur tackled Oak right in the stomach.

Red darted up and approached the Bulbasaur.

"Don't be afraid," he said. "I know you're nervous. It's the first time you've been outside."

Oak just stared at Red, a little surprised.

"You were kept separate from the others in the lab, weren't you?" Red asked in the nicest tone of voice. "I'll bet you haven't seen another living thing besides Oak."

The Bulbasaur walked up to Red and let Red pet him.

But it was all interrupted by a booming sound. Red, Oak, and the Pokémon turned around to see a giant Machoke standing before them.

Oak fainted upon seeing it, so the wild Machoke attacked Red.

Red was about to punched, but something stopped it.

The Bulbasaur had used Vine Whip, keeping a firm grip on the Machoke's arm.

But the strong Pokémon eventually broke free from the vine and the Bulbasaur ran over to Red for protection.

Red and the Bulbasaur were up against the wall. The wild Pokémon would attack at any moment.

Red had to think fast.

Then, he noticed a little ray of sunshine shining through the shades.

_If Bulbasaur has a bulb, and the sunlight…_ Red was thinking lightning fast.

Red opened the shades, letting sunlight into the building.

The Bulbasaur's bulb started to glow a little.

And all of a sudden, a giant beam was released from the bulb's tip, knocking out the Machoke.

After Oak woke up, Red told him what had happened.

"You knew about Solar Beam?" Oak inquired.

"No," replied Red. "But I figured that since plants turn sunlight into energy, and this little guy had a bulb on his back, -"

"You just figured it out?" asked Oak.

The Professor started laughing like a mad scientist.

"The Bulbasaur is yours!" Oak exclaimed. "Seems he's taken quite a liking to you."

"Cool!" Red said as he was given Bulbasaur's Pokéball. "But first, I did not go into your lab to steal Pokémon! I just wanted you to teach me how to be a better Pokémon trainer."

Red told him about the incident with the glowing creature.

"I see," said the Professor. "But do you know what it takes to be great?"

Red was a little confused at this point.

"Knowing a lot of clever tricks?" Oak continued. "Having a power-house in your arsenal? Is that what you think makes a great trainer?"

Red thought about it.

"If you do, you're wrong." Oak said.

Red was stunned.

"What counts is what's in your heart," revealed Oak. "The connection you had with the Bulbasaur. That feeling from deep within. That's the key to becoming a great Pokémon trainer."

Oak pulled out a small device.

"What's your name, son?" Oak asked.

"Red." was the reply.

"Here, Red," Oak said. "This is a Pokédex. It is a Pokémon encyclopedia. When you see a Pokémon that you've never seen before, scan it with the Pokédex. It will tell you its moves and other important stuff! Once you've found and scanned all 146 Pokémon in the Kanto region, you may truly be a great trainer."

"Me," Red said. "A great trainer."

"But if you expect learn about all the Pokémon," Oak said. "You can't stay here. You must expand your territory! You should start in the Viridian Forest north of here. You'll probably find Pokémon you've never seen before. Plus, that happens to be where…"

Oak stopped.

"What?" Red asked.

"Ha!" exclaimed the Professor. "Never mind!"

* * *

**Okay! What is Oak holding back from Red? Don't spoil if you know. Bulbasaur is on the team! The journey will begin! Don't forget to review and share! See you later!**


	4. The Secret of Kangaskhan

**Last time on PA: TN - RGB, Red entered Professor Oak's lab (uninvited) to learn how to be a great trainer. But when Red accidentally released all the Pokémon in Professor Oak's lab, Oak and Red had to chase them down to Viridian City, where they found Bulbasaur, who Red got to keep!**

**And, of course, I DON'T OWN NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, OR POKÉMON! But what if I did?**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Secret of Kangaskhan**

Red woke up early in the morning at the Pokémon Center Viridian City and entered the Viridian Forest.

"Oh, no," sighed Red. "I was in such a hurry that I didn't bring as many Pokéballs. These will have to do."

Red looked at the big forest. Then, he looked at Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur in their Pokéballs.

"I don't know what kind of Pokémon we're going to meet." Red said to his Pokémon. "But with you guys, we'll catch the all!"

Red looked back at the intimidating woods.

He knew something was in there. Professor Oak mentioned it.

Red proceeded into the forest, waiting for something to happen.

Deeper into the forest, stood a boy and his Charmander.

The trainer and Pokémon waited.

There was a rustling in the bushes.

"Charmander, go!" the boy ordered.

The Charmander tackled the bush.

A Pokémon went up into the sky, and came back down, crashing into the ground.

But it wasn't Charmander.

"A Venomoth," observed the trainer. "I've already caught one."

The kid took out a Pokédex and flipped it open. Sure enough, data for Venomoth was already in there.

_Will you come out?_ thought the boy.

Elsewhere in the forest, Red was down on his luck.

"Where the heck did it go?" Red asked Poliwhirl, now out of his Pokéball. "Stupid Caterpie…"

Red had nearly knocked out a Caterpie, but it vanished into the bushes.

A bush rustled. Red had found it.

"Go, Poliwhirl!" Red exclaimed. He was overjoyed.

Poliwhirl went into the bush.

Red heard a loud noise coming from the bush. He waited for the Caterpie.

But instead, Poliwhirl came out, burnt by fire.

Red, speechless, examined his injured Pokémon.

"So," came a familiar voice. "This Poliwhirl has a trainer."

Red turned, surprised at the sight of the figure in front of him. He had a Charmander next to him. Red knew who it was.

"Charmander and I thought it was a wild Pokémon when we attacked." said the boy. "Don't take it personally."

"You're the kid from last night!" screamed Red. "You'll pay for this!"

Red charged the boy. Red was about to punch him, but the boy caught his fist.

"Ridiculous," said the other trainer. "We're both in this forest to capture Pokémon, so we're bound to cross paths sometimes, right?"

Suddenly, a giant boom shook the ground.

"Ah, you've come at last." said the boy.

From the trees emerged a Kangaskhan.

"I've been waiting for you, Kangaskhan!" shouted the boy. "You've been testing my patience. Charmander, attack!"

The boy's Charmander stepped forward and shot fire from its mouth. The Kangaskhan didn't even attack back.

The kid pulled out his Pokédex, which Red was quick to notice.

"Hey!" exclaimed Red. "That's a Pokédex!"

The other trainer began to laugh.

"My grandpa told me he gave a Pokédex to someone," said the boy.

"'Grandpa'?" repeated Red. "You mean Professor Oak?"

"But why he'd give it to the likes of you…" continued the boy. "Never mind! I'll just show you how it's done! Charmander, final blow!"

The Charmander blew more fire, hurting the Kangaskhan.

But the Kangaskhan still wouldn't attack.

"This should do it," said Oak's grandson. "You're mine!"

The boy threw the Pokéball.

But the amazingly big Kangaskhan deflected it.

"Okay…" sighed the kid. "One more time!"

He threw the Pokéball at the Pokémon once again, and the Kangaskhan deflected it once again. The boy was confused.

_Something is wrong. _thought Red. _It can repel a Pokéball, but won't attack._

"Of course!" exclaimed Red. "Stop the attack!"

"No way!" said the boy. "This Pokémon is mine!"

"You don't understand, this Pokémon -" Red started.

"Charmander, keep fighting!" the kid ordered.

"Oh, just get out of my way," Red said. "Go, Poliwhirl!"

Red released Poliwhirl and blasted Charmander away.

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed the boy.

Red ran up to the Kangaskhan.

"Are you okay?" Red asked the Pokémon. "Is your baby fine?"

A little baby Kangaskhan emerged from the mother's pouch.

"You're hurt," continued Red. "Did a Poison Pokémon hurt you?"

Red pulled out a Potion and let the baby have it.

"There," said Red. "All better!"

Red looked up at the mother Kangaskhan.

"No wonder you were protecting your pouch," continued Red. "If the fire hit it, your sick baby would've been badly hurt."

The mother smiled and stomped off as Red returned Poliwhirl to its Pokéball.

"Thanks a lot," said the kid, sarcastically. "If you hadn't stopped me, I could've captured it.'

"Come on," said Red. "You know it isn't really winning if the opponent is at a disadvantage."

The kid began to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted Red.

"Save your slogans." replied the kid.

"My name is Red!" shouted Red. "What's yours?"

The kid just kept walking.

"Well?" shouted Red.

"My name is Blue!" screamed the boy. "Now shut up and leave me alone!"

"Hey, Blue!" shouted Red. "I'm not going to lose to you!"

Blue was to far away to hear. Red left, going back into the forest to train more.

Professor Oak, who was there the whole time, popped out of a nearby bush.

"My grandson and a new trainer…" Oak said to himself. "The path to becoming the greatest has gotten more competitive."

He watched as the two kids continued off to train.

* * *

**Alright! Not as long as the other chapters, but we learned Blue's name, found out what was hiding in the forest (KangasKHAAAAAAN!), and Oak is a stalker! Don't forget to review and share with friends! I need opinions! See you later!**


	5. Wanted: Pikachu!

******Last time on PA: TN - RGB, Red traveled into Viridian Forest. He met up with the boy from the incident with the strange creature, Blue, who is Professor Oak's grandson.. Together, they find a Kangaskhan who Blue tries to capture, while Red stops the attack and cures the injured baby. This sets off a rivalry between the two, making the journey to fill up the Pokédex more challenging!**

******And ****I DON'T OWN NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, OR POKÉMON! If I did, PETA would have stopped protesting against Pokémon a looooooong time ago.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Wanted: Pikachu!**

Red had arrived in Pewter City. It was a very nice place to be.

Red was looking for the nearest Pokémon Center to heal up Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur, who had trained while Red was still in the Viridian Forest, putting them at low health.

Suddenly, a large crowd of people ran by, all of them carrying nets.

"There it goes!" "Get it!" "Hurry!" "Don't lose it!"

Everyone in the mob was shouting something about getting something.

Red was as confused as anyone else, until he saw a little flyer on the side of a building.

It was a "WANTED" sign, asking for a "mischievous electric mouse" and offering a "reward for capture".

_So that's what all of this is about. _Red thought. _I should probably help them._

The mob of merchants had the rodent completely surrounded.

"We've got you now, Pikachu!" shouted one of the men.

"That's the last time you eat my produce!" screamed another.

The Pikachu quickly looked for an opening. It only took a few seconds to find it.

The Pikachu ran through the opening and up to an apple cart, where it proceeded to eat an apple, not paying attention to anything else.

The cart's owner closed in on Pikachu with his net and trapped it.

"I got it!" shouted the owner.

The Pikachu let out some electricity, destroying the net and shocking some the merchant holding who was holding the net.

The Pikachu simply ran away again.

"It's getting away!" shouted a random merchant. "Get it!"

Red was just bored of all the chasing.

_I can't watch anymore of this… _thought Red.

Red advanced towards the Pikachu, holding a Pokéball.

"Bulbasaur, go!" shouted Red as he released it.

The merchants were so happy to see a Pokémon finally go up against Pikachu.

Everyone near the battle was watching, waiting for the first move.

Pikachu used Thundershock, but to the amazement of the merchants, Bulbasaur was still standing!

Pikachu was shocked that his strongest attack had failed.

"Now, it's our turn," said Red. "Bulbasaur, attack!"

Bulbasaur released a small seed from the tip of its bulb. It flew over to Pikachu, where it exploded into powder.

The Pikachu was unimpressed by the attack, and prepared to do another Thundershock, but started to fall asleep.

Bulbasaur had used Sleep Powder.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Red.

Red took out an empty Pokéball from his pocket, and threw it at Pikachu.

It bounced off of Pikachu and sucked it inside.

The Pokéball wobbled a little, a sign that Pikachu was trying to escape.

But then, a little sound was heard. Pikachu had been caught.

Everyone cheered.

"Young man, you've saved us!" said a merchant. "That pest was ruining or businesses. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Pallet Town," said Red. "I'm traveling the region so I can learn about Pokémon using a Pokédex!"

Red demonstrated the device by searching up data on Pikachu.

"So this Pikachu left Viridian Forest to live in the city…" observed Red.

He was interrupted by a spark of electricity in his pocket.

Later that day, Red and Pikachu were out in the field.

"Okay, Pikachu," began Red. "How about we try to be friends?"

Pikachu turned away.

"Come on," said Red. "Don't be so stubborn!"

Pikachu simply shocked Red a little.

"You're taking it easy on that Pikachu, aren't you, Red?" came a voice.

It was Blue.

"You'll never fill your Pokédex playing around like that," Blue said. "I'm embarrassed to have you for a rival on this quest."

Red, obviously mumbling curse words, stood up, practically shaking his fist.

"A fight, huh?" said Blue.

Both Red and Blue stared at each other intensely. Red was angry, but Blue was very calm and relaxed.

"But first, my impetuous friend," said Blue, interrupting what could've been a great fistfight. "Allow me to let you in on something. This city's Gym Leader, Brock, is looking for someone worthy to battle him. I intend to do so and win the Boulder Badge."

"'Boulder Badge'?" inquired Red.

"Don't you know?" Blue replied. "The Boulder Badge can boost the attack power of your Pokémon. Every trainer knows that."

Red was fuming.

"So, here's my challenge to you," Blue continued. "Let's see which one of us can beat Brock first. Of course, it shouldn't be much of a match, seeing how you can't train an electric rodent."

"I'll take that challenge!" shouted Red.

"And you'll regret it," countered Blue.

As Blue left, he dropped a little sheet of paper.

"What a jerk…" Red muttered to himself.

Red saw the flyer on the ground. It advertised Brock taking on challengers at the Pewter City Gym.

"Let's do it!" shouted Red. "Blue is going to be sorry he ever -"

Red remembered his other Pokémon.

_The Pokémon I brought are low on health. _thought Red. _First thing in the morning, we heal up._

The next morning, Red found the Pokémon Center, but it was damaged and closed.

A sign there read "NOTICE – Our Center was damaged yesterday by unknown vandals. We will reopen once everything is fixed."

Now Red was really nervous.

_That means the only Pokémon I have at full health is… _Red thought as he looked at one of his Pokéballs.

All he had was Pikachu.

* * *

**So, there you go! Pikachu won't behave, and Red is getting ready to face Brock! Who's ready for the gym battle? It all happens next chapter, so please review and maybe share with friends! See you later!**


	6. Onix Is On!

******Last time on PA: TN - RGB, Red arrived in Pewter City, only to find that the town is going insane over a Pikachu that is ruining business for the merchants! After catching the Pikachu, Red has trouble getting it to behave. Blue shows up and tells Red about Brock fighting trainers for Boulder Badges, and challenges Red to try and get the Badge first.**

******And, say it with me, ****I DON'T OWN NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, OR POKÉMON! If I did, Ash might actually win a league in a canon region.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Onix Is On!**

Red ran as fast as he could.

He didn't want to be late for the battle with Brock at the Pewter City Gym.

If only the Pokémon Center was open.

Yesterday, Red found out the vandals damaged the Center, so he couldn't heal up Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur.

At last he found the Gym.

Red ran inside to find that almost the entire place was like a wrestling ring. Fans were going crazy. There was definitely a battle going on.

Red looked up to see that a Charmeleon was battling an Onix.

Red was shocked to see the Charmeleon's trainer up there as well.

It was Blue. He had evolved his Charmander quicker than expected.

Charmeleon let out an Ember attack, burning Onix and knocking it out.

"Holy Magikarp!" screamed a play-by-play commentator. "Blue takes the win and the Boulder Badge!"

_Darn!_ thought Red. _I lost the challenge!_

Red hurried to the registration desk, got his name on the list, and eventually got to go up and battle.

"I've seen lots of fights here," started the commentator. "But I've rarely see anyone get to Brock, let alone win. Blue will be a tough trainer to follow!"

Red stood up in the ring with the first trainer, who had a Graveler.

"Come on, punk!" said the trainer. "Let's get this thing going!"

Red looked at Pikachu's Pokéball.

"Okay!" said Red. "You're on, Pikachu!"

Pikachu just turned around in his Pokéball and ignored Red.

Red decided to release Poliwhirl, even though he was at low health.

"That one doesn't look like much to me!" taunted the Gym trainer. "Does it have any health left, punk?"

Red was formulating a plan to beat this guy in one move. If Poliwhirl or Bulbasaur got hit, he'd be out.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the match.

"Let's win this with the first attack!" ordered Red. "Use Water Gun, then Ice Beam!"

Poliwhirl shot a stream of water from its hands, sending the Graveler back, making it a bit weak.

Then, Poliwhirl shot an Ice Beam out of its stomach, freezing the Graveler.

Many battles followed. Red used only Bulbasaur and Poliwhirl for all of them.

"That kid is amazing!" exclaimed the commentator. "He's finishing every fight with the first move! He's only got two Pokémon, but he's got a great balance! No attacks wasted!"

Red knocked out a Cubone with Bulbasaur's Vine Whip.

"He did it again" continued the commentator. "He now gets to face Brock!"

Brock was watching from above the ring.

"Two trainers in a row!" Brock said to himself. "I'm loving this."

Red was outside near the back entrance of the Gym.

"Pikachu," pleaded Red. "Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur can't go on. Just this one time, okay?"

Pikachu ignored him.

Red was nervous. He'd already lost the challenge, but he could at least get the Boulder Badge.

_This will have to do… _Red thought to himself as he released Pikachu from its Pokéball and went inside and up to the ring.

There, Brock and his Onix were waiting.

The bell rang.

Pikachu didn't even react. Red couldn't do anything. He was stuck.

"Where's your famous first attack, boy?" questioned Brock. "Looks like I'll be going first. Rock Throw!"

A bunch of rocks came out of Onix's mouth.

Pikachu dodged all of them.

Except one.

One rock hit Pikachu right in the head, which, for some reason, caused Pikachu to Thundershock Red.

Red was running in circles trying not to get attacked again.

"You were just winning with dumb luck before!" shouted Brock.

Brock was furious. Pikachu had Red up against the edge of the ring.

"Spin as fast as possible!" Brock ordered.

Onix started to spin. It spun so fast that it's body was beginning to look like a tornado.

Pikachu was had absolutely no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he was going to shoot another Thundershock at Red.

"Pikachu!" shouted Red. "Watch out!"

"Now, for the climax," said Brock. "Onix, Skull Bash!"

Onix went straight at Pikachu, who still didn't even notice.

Red couldn't let his Pikachu get hurt, even if it didn't listen to or even care about Red.

Red jumped at Pikachu, grabbed him, and got out of the way just in time.

The Skull Bash did absolutely no damage. Brock was not pleased.

"Are you okay?" Red asked Pikachu. "Look, you don't have to fight for me if you don't want to. I'm really sorry I forced you into this."

Pikachu was surprised.

He was saved from an attack that would've knocked him out. He was saved by Red, the trainer who he hated so much.

"We won't miss this time!" shouted Brock. "Onix, attack!"

Onix charged towards Pikachu at full speed.

Pikachu leaped into the air and let out a giant electric attack.

Amazingly, Onix broke apart into many pieces.

"It can't be…" Brock started.

Red was speechless.

Pikachu just took it all in.

The crowd went wild.

"I can't believe it!" shouted the commentator. "Despite being immune to Electric attacks, Onix somehow shattered after being hit by Pikachu's attack! That is one powerful Pokémon!"

Red had beaten Brock.

Later, Red, Poliwhirl, Bulbasaur, and Pikachu sat on a field in the outskirts of Pewter City, looking at Red's Boulder Badge.

_So Blue and I were the only ones to win the Badge… _Red thought to himself.

"Thanks, Pikachu," said Red. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Pikachu just sat there.

"Meet Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur," continued Red. "They're good friends of mine. We'd love to have you join us if you want to!"

Red held out his hand. Pikachu held out his hand.

Pikachu Thundershocked Red in the middle of the shake.

"What was that for?" Red asked. "And just when I thought we were getting started…"

* * *

**Now, THAT'S what you call an exciting gym battle. Red has his first badge! This is great! Don't forget to review and maybe even share with friends! See you later!**


	7. Gyarados Splashes In!

**********Last time on PA: TN - RGB, Red challenged the Pewter City Gym! He beat all the trainers with miraculous one-hit knockouts from Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur, but when it came time to battle Brock, the Gym Leader, they were too tired, so Pikachu, the disobedient one, had to battle. After Red saved him from a powerful attack, Pikachu listened to Red and won the Boulder Badge for him!**

**********BTW, ************I DON'T OWN NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, OR POKÉMON! If I did, the anime would be based off of this manga. Wouldn't that be awesome?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Gyarados Splashes In!**

It was a quiet day. Not a cloud in the sky. There were Pidgey chirping.

But just because it was a nice day doesn't mean bad things aren't happening.

She stumbled forward.

She could barely walk, but managed to face the raging Pokémon with her Staryu.

The Gyarados opened its mouth, preparing an attack.

"It's the Hydro Pump!" shouted the girl. "Staryu, get out of the way!"

But the Hydro Pump came too fast, and Staryu was knocked to the ground.

"Staryu!"

The girl knelt down, trying to wake Staryu so she could stop the Gyarados.

"Taking on a pretty big one, aren't you?" came a voice. "Let me help."

It was a boy who looked about her age.

"Stay back, you!" shouted the girl. "This is really dangerous!"

"The name isn't 'You'," said the boy. "It's Red! Go Bulbasaur!"

Red sent out Bulbasaur.

Gyarados sent out a Hydro Pump at the little Pokémon.

"Watch out," said the girl. "This is Gyarados's most powerful attack!"

Bulbasaur got hit, but just enjoyed it as if he was taking a nice shower. It was even smiling. The girl was puzzled.

"No Water attack is going to work well on Bulbasaur, a Grass type Pokémon!" said Red. "Now, it's our turn! Attack!"

A little seed came out of Bulbasaur's bulb.

The seed hit Gyarados and grew into a bunch of vines that tied up the wild Pokémon completely.

"It used Leech Seed!" said the girl. "Now's our chance, Staryu! Use Recover!"

Staryu used Recover, healing its injuries completely.

"Now that's a sweet trick!" remarked Red. "Let's try attacking Gyarados with both of our Pokémon!"

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed the girl. "Staryu, Bubble Beam!"

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" ordered Red.

Both attacks went straight at the extremely insane Pokémon, weakening it.

"And last but no least," began Red. "The Pokéball!"

Red got out an empty Pokéball and threw it at Gyarados, catching it.

"Thanks a lot, Red," said the girl.

"I didn't expect to see a Pokémon that big in this kind of place," said Red. "Was it wild?"

"That Gyarados shouldn't be in a habitat like this," said the girl.

"I figured that," responded Red. "But that doesn't answer my -"

"That Gyarados wasn't wild," interrupted the girl. "It's my Pokémon."

Red was surprised.

"I was training it last week," the girl continued. "But somebody stole it. When it came back, it wasn't the sweet Gyarados I knew. It's been destroying everything in its path. Anyway thanks. Now everything's okay -"

"No!" shouted Red. "It's not okay! I'm going to find those thieves and give them a lesson!"

Red started to march off, but quickly turned around.

"Where did you say those thieves were?" asked Red.

"If I knew, I would be there right now," answered the girl.

_Maybe Professor Oak knows something… _thought Red.

Inside a Pokémon Center, Red called up Professor Oak on the Comphone, a high-tech device that lets you video-call someone.

"Hello, Red!" said Oak. "It's been a while!"

"That's Professor Oak," Red said to the girl. "He's the world's leading expert on Pokémon!"

"Getting closer to completing your Pokédex?" inquired Oak.

"I most certainly am!" exclaimed Red.

Red showed Gyarados's data to Oak.

"A Pokédex?" questioned the girl.

"It's a mobile encyclopedia!" said the Professor.

"Whenever I see a Pokémon," said Red. "Its data is shown on the screen. My goal is to get data on all the Pokémon in the world! Sure, I'll be up against many wild Pokémon and tough trainers, but I will be the very best, like no -"

"Hey, Mr. Pokédex," said the girl. "Remember what we're calling him for?"

"Right," said Red. "Oak, this girl's Gyarados was stolen last week, but when it came back, it didn't listen to her and destroyed a bunch of stuff. Can you figure this one out?"

"This sounds like something Team Rocket would do!" Oak answered.

"Who?" asked the girl.

"Team Rocket!" repeated the Professor. "They are a secret society that uses Pokémon for illegal purposes! Recently, there's been a rumor going around that they've been conducting lab experiments on Pokémon!"

"They actually do that?" asked Red.

"Distressing, I know," said Oak. "But maybe you could help. On Mount Moon, just to the east, there is said to be a special rock called the Moon Stone. They say it is able to boost the power of any Pokémon enormously! It's very likely that Team Rocket wants to use the Stone's power."

After the call ended, Red and girl left the Pokémon Center.

"That does it!" exclaimed Red. "I want to complete the Pokédex, but first, I'm going to find Team Rocket and kick their -"

"And I will be going with you," said the girl.

Red just looked at her like she was crazy. Red wanted to do this solo.

"Mount Moon is on the way to my home," continued the girl. "If I go with you, we might find a lot of people I know. We might be able to get more information on this Team Rocket!"

"Now, wait a minute," said Red. "You don't think you can take on -"

The girl pulled out a bunch of Pokéballs.

"I'm a Water Pokémon trainer!" said the girl. "With all the Rock types in Mount Moon, I think I will do just fine in there. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Misty. I'm from Cerulean City."

She held out her hand for a handshake.

Red slowly grasped her hand, but was quickly dragged away by Misty running towards Mount Moon.

"We're off!" shouted Misty.

* * *

**Okay! Misty is traveling with Red! Team Rocket is now in the picture! Things are heating up! Don't forget to review and share with friends! See you later!**


	8. Ragin Rhydon

**************Last time on PA: TN - RGB, Red saved a girl named Misty from her insane Gyarados, who was much nicer until it was stolen the week before. Red and Misty contact Professor Oak, who says this might be the work of Team Rocket, a criminal organization. Oak believes they might be looking for the Moon Stone, an amazing stone that can boost a Pokémon's power!**

**************As you all know, ************************I DON'T OWN NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, OR POKÉMON! If I did, there wouldn't be as many Zubat in Mount Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Raging Rhydon**

In the caverns of Mount Moon, a bunch of men in black clothing were searching intensely for something.

Static was heard from the radio.

"Now entering area A-5," came a voice over the radio. "Still no sign of the Moon Stone."

"Understood," said the man holding the radio. "Continue your search. And if any fools should dare to interfere, meet them with extreme force!"

Outside of the mountain were Red and Misty, who was leading the way to Mount Moon.

"It's just over this hill," said Misty. "We're almost there."

When the duo got there, they saw a bunch of men in black clothing.

"Somebody is there," whispered Misty, stating the obvious.

"Those uniforms," said Red. "Those are the same people I saw when I fought that glowing thing."

"What?" questioned Misty.

"Never mind," replied Red. "They have to be Team Rocket."

"So what do we do?" asked Misty.

One of the men looked around to make sure nobody was watching whatever was going on.

It looked as if he saw Red and Misty, but he didn't come after them or anything.

The man said something to the rest of the group, and they all went inside the cave.

Red silently motioned for Misty to follow him, as they both entered Mount Moon.

As they got deeper into the cave, it became darker and darker.

"Do you have a flashlight or something?" asked Misty as she tried to stay away from the tenth Zubat they had seen.

"I have something," said Red.

Red released Pikachu from its Pokéball.

"Okay, Pikachu," said Red. "Lights on!"

Pikachu illuminated its tail, making it shine bright enough to see everything perfectly.

Red and Misty continued into the cave, until Red bumped into a rock.

Well, he thought it was a rock.

It was actually a Rhyhorn, which was surrounded by a bunch of men in black uniforms.

"You're Team Rocket!" shouted Red.

"You know us," said the leader of the group. "We're flattered. And who are you?"

"Let me answer you like this," said Red. "Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!"

"Rhyhorn, Rock Blast!" said the leader.

Before Pikachu could attack, a wave of rocks came out of Rhyhorn's mouth, crashing into Pikachu and burying him under all the rocks.

After a moment of silence, Pikachu jumped out of the rock pile, sending some debris into the air.

Pikachu electrified the debris and sent it at Rhyhorn, who was knocked out on the spot.

"Nice job Pikachu!" shouted Red.

"Good for you kid," said the Team Rocket leader. "You know, when I was a kid, stuff like that would level up your Pokémon, making it evolve. Let me give you a taste of reality."

The leader held up a syringe with a needle and injected it into the Rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn suddenly began to transform. It grew more horns and became bipedal.

Rhyhorn had been forced to evolve into Rhydon.

Red was stunned. Misty realized that this could've been the same method used to change her Gyarados.

"Are you the ones responsible for what happened to my Gyarados?" asked Misty.

"How should we know?" replied the leader. "We can't remember every little Pokémon we experiment on."

Misty, enraged, sent out Staryu.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Misty.

Staryu shot out a stream of water from the gem in its middle.

Rhydon was actually pushed backwards a little.

"It's working!" said Red.

"You really think so?" retorted the leader. "Rhydon, Horn Drill."

The horn on Rhydon's head started spinning like a drill.

Using it, he was able to push through the continuous Water Gun, sending it back at Red, Misty, Pikachu, and Staryu.

Misty was slammed against the wall of the cave, causing her to faint and hit the ground.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled Red.

"Maybe," said the leader. "But I wouldn't waste money on any of you."

"Oh, yeah?" protested Red. "Pikachu, attack!"

Pikachu jumped up in the air to attack, but Rhydon stomped on it, leaving Pikachu to be crushed by Rhydon's foot.

"It's over!" shouted the leader. "Rhydon, attack!"

Rhydon used Rock Blast, sending rocks all over the place.

"I guess nobody wins every fight," said Red. "But I'm not going to lose to jerks like you! Pikachu, now!"

Pikachu had the time to charge up, so he released a lot of electricity onto Rhydon.

But the electricity didn't damage Rhydon. It only sent Pikachu flying upwards.

"You don't even stand a chance kid," said the leader. "You should just give up -"

He was interrupted by Pikachu using his electrified tail to slice a huge portion of the roof of the cave.

The roof came crashing down between the Team Rocket grunts and Red and the others.

Red was able to escape. Team Rocket was stuck.

_They're gone… _the leader thought to himself. _They're actually gone…_

"Okay, everyone," said the leader. "Let's go find another way out."

"But Ko -" piped up a grunt.

"Look," said the leader. "We are getting out of here. I don't care what else that kid does. I don't care what happens. This issue won't be discussed any further."

The leader was obviously displeased with himself.

Outside of Mount Moon, Misty began to regain consciousness.

"Where am I?" Misty wondered.

"Good," said Red. "You're awake. You should've seen me in there! I nailed Team Rocket and -"

"What about the Moon Stone?" Misty inquired.

"Let me finish," replied Red. "The cave collapsed, and there it was!"

Red pulled the Moon Stone out of his pocket.

"You did it!" shouted Misty.

"Now, let's use it!" shouted Red.

The two ran off to Cerulean City.

* * *

**Alright! Team Rocket makes its big debut! They failed epically, too! What will happen in Cerulean City? Well, I'm going to be mean and make you wait for the next chapter! HAHAHAHAHA! Don't forget to review and share with friends! See you later!  
**


End file.
